


Hide and Seek, with a twist

by KieraElieson



Series: More Than the Sum of Our Parts [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Falconry, Fluff, Gen, Little bit of blood, Shapeshifting, adventures in the Imagination, logan secretly had a good time, no one’s really hurt though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Roman is trying to find Remus, and it’s just impossible, so he tries to get Logan to help him, in a way only Logan can.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: More Than the Sum of Our Parts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537450
Comments: 28
Kudos: 107





	Hide and Seek, with a twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelanaKiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelanaKiger/gifts).



“Logan, please!” Roman said, immediately dropping to his knees and clasping his hands. 

Logan, who had just been trying to get a coffee, and was extremely confused, offered the cup to Roman. 

But Roman ignored the cup hovering almost in his face. “They couldn’t find me, so I won that side, but I can’t find him either, and I just  _ know  _ you could if you helped me, and I promise it isn’t cheating, cause there’s already two of them, and if I can just find them I’ll win, and I really, really want to win,  _ please _ Logan!”

“I haven’t the faintest clue what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, Logan, please! I’ll owe you, I’ll pay you back, just name it, but please help me before the time runs out! I only have until sunset!”

“Again, Roman, I haven’t the faintest idea what you're talking about.”

Roman turned on the puppy dog eyes. “It’s like hide and seek. I have to find Remus somewhere in the Imagination and I need your help.”

Logan nodded slowly, taking in the previous information in this new context. 

“You’ll help?!”

“I suppose I will.”

Roman leapt to his feet. “Yes! Come on!”

He grabbed Logan’s arm, pulling him along until they both made it through into the imagination. 

“I’m sure he’s in his animal form, I’ve searched everywhere he could’ve hidden as a human.”

“Then how could I be of assistance?” Logan asked. 

Roman spun to face him, his face looking as if it were perfectly obvious. “As a falcon!”

Logan’s eyes instantly narrowed. 

“Oh, come on, don’t go back on it  _ now _ !” Roman pleaded. “Please, you already said you’d help me! I even have all the proper gear.”

Roman snapped, and was outfitted with the classic leather glove and hip pouches. 

Logan’s eyes narrowed further. 

“You already like doing it, diving and snagging Remus, is it really too much to do it for me? Please?”

Logan let out a sharp breath through his nose. “You will not put anything upon my person, including and especially when I am in the form of a falcon.”

Roman nodded readily. 

“No matter how much it may be ‘required’ for the ‘aesthetic’.”

Roman nodded again, more eagerly. 

“And if I ever express discomfort, you will cease whatever might be causing it.”

Roman nodded, his eyes shining bright. 

Logan sighed. Sometimes he didn’t know why he went to such lengths for the other sides. Especially for something as trivial as a game.

He morphed into a falcon. There was a few moments where he clapped his wings, and ruffled up his feathers, hopping once, and letting out an odd cry, to accustom himself to the new body, and then he flew up to land on Roman’s outstretched arm. 

Roman’s grin was blinding. 

Logan launched up into the air, drifting in slow circles as he searched. 

  * •^*^••



Logan was amazing! They’d already covered so much ground, and while they hadn’t found Remus or Dee yet, Roman was positive that they weren’t anywhere that they’d already looked. 

Logan let out a piercing cry, and dove down. Roman hopped up, trying to see what it was Logan had seen. Whatever it was, Logan had caught it in his talons, and was bringing it to Roman. He dropped it at his feet, but it was only another mouse. 

Roman held out his arm, and Logan landed on it. 

“It’s alright, we’ll find them yet. We probably have an hour yet before the sun sets, and I’m sure you’ll get them.” Roman said, stroking a finger carefully over Logan’s little head and down his back. 

Logan ruffled up all his feathers, but didn’t seem too annoyed, and Roman kept stroking with the one finger, smoothing the feathers back down. 

“Oh! I’ll bet…” he reached into the pockets, made by the imagination, and pulled out a treat. He wasn’t  _ entirely  _ certain what it was, since Thomas hadn’t ever taken much of an interest in falconry, but it seemed like meat, and when he offered it to Logan, Logan seemed to enjoy it. 

Logan flapped his wings, nearly smacking Roman in the face, and then took off again. 

Roman wondered if Logan was having fun. Whenever he went into his raccoon body, everything else just kind of quieted down, and doing raccoon-like things was genuinely fun, but he wondered if Logan was capable of shutting his own brain off enough to genuinely enjoy the flying and hunting and bird treats, or if he was still just humoring him. 

He hoped Logan was having fun. It sure was fun for him! Getting to be a falconer, or whatever they were called. At first he’d thought it might be boring, just kind of standing around and waiting while Logan did all the work. But it was actually fun to watch him circle, and he always had a burst of excitement when Logan screeched and dove. And maybe this was a bit demeaning to Logan, but he enjoyed getting to pet him and give him treats. 

Logan dove down, and came back up with something a bit larger than a mouse, something that thrashed around far more. Roman’s eyes got big, and he was ready when Logan dropped the snake to grab him quickly. 

“We’ve caught you, Deceit! You’re mine now.”

Deceit shifted back to human, rolling his eyes lazily. “Perhaps you’ve caught me, but you’ll never catch the duke before the time runs out.” 

Roman let go of Deceit, and he was wrapped in rope all around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. Deceit sat down, just waiting. Roman conjured a little tent for him, and then Logan took off again. 

Roman went ahead and started setting up a prince-worthy camp, with tents made of elegant fabrics, and a trickling stream of cold water, and a picnic dinner that was truly fit for a king. Even the rope around Deceit became gilded as he created. 

Logan had been gone longer than he would’ve expected, and his attention was suddenly caught by a much louder cry than before, and he turned to see Logan diving straight down, falling like a rock. Even at the distance, Roman could see that Logan was fighting to get whatever he was hunting. He hoped that meant it was Remus. 

But finally Logan flew up, carrying a limp weight in his talons. He flew back to Roman, dropping a bloodied Remus at his feet. Remus shifted back almost immediately, the wounds gone, but the blood still everywhere. 

“I’m dead… you’ve killed me…” he lolled his head to the side and stuck his tongue out. 

Logan landed on Roman’s shoulder, preening. 

“Oh, yes, Logan has murdered you. He’s a very good murder-bird.” Roman said. 

But Logan just pecked him, which hurt far more than was fair. 

“Ow! No bird treats for you if you peck me!”

Logan pecked him again. 

“Stooop!”

Roman swore, if birds could look smug, Logan certainly did. 

“Alright, Ree, clean up so we can have dinner.”

Remus grumbled and whined, but finally changed out of the bloodied clothes. 

“Are we still prisoners, or are we now guests?” Dee asked, wiggling his hands to signify that he’d rather be rid of the ropes now if the game was over. 

“Guests, of course,” Roman said, the ropes disappearing into thin air, and Deceit’s outfit changed into something more regal. 

Logan flew down to the ground and shifted back into his human form, surprising Roman by not resisting at all the aesthetic of the area and standing up dressed in glittering robes. 

He lifted his arms, looking down at himself. “This? This is how you would imagine me in this setting?”

Roman thought it looked amazing! Somewhere between regal and wizardy. He just nodded. 

Logan shrugged. “Well, I began playing this game, I may as well see it through.”

Roman felt a surge of pride. Logan must actually like it! 

But he stayed in character, serving his esteemed royal guests as they picnicked together after a long, successful day of hunting. 

Roman hadn’t had the other sides play like this with him in years! He didn’t know how he’d managed to get so lucky, but he was treasuring this day forever. 

  
  
  



End file.
